Killing the Night: Monochrome Bliss II
by Jakafe
Summary: Third installment for the Gambit/Grifter series! And one more till the whole thing's "done"...


So… you're still looming at this direction? Arrggh, can't get enough of those two people!! Oh well, [KtN][1] is still involved with the story, more involved… to be exactly. Prepare for this upcoming bump though… it's not gonna be pretty. Well it is, it's just that, oh nevermind…

Disclaimer: What disclaimer? You guys read this kinda stuff way too many times already. Oh yeah, since I love Tori Amos, so I hereby say that "Caught a Lite Sneeze" is hers.

Killing the Night: Monochrome Bliss II

__

Third person's point of view:

Okay, so there they were, screaming the hell outta themselves when Cole started to expose his lip service to Rogue… when suddenly:

"GO GET THE CAJUN, X-MEEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!"

Remy turned around at the entrance door, and instantly died, where more than ten (yes, that's right, TEN) members of the X-Men go rushing towards him, with Scott Summers at the front… leading them.

Drunk.

__

Anna:

"Hey." I prompted him with a small nudge at his left shoulder; "You look happy tonight… and why do I have this distinctive feeling that I am not involved with the reason?"

Ronan replied with a wide smile, showing those perfect teeth of his. This is one of the bartender's way to force me to blush… it's not working though, and yes, he realized that already. Teasing the bloody hell out of my accent with that annoying smirk on his breath-taking visage. 

If David wasn't such a good friend to him and if I wasn't that much in love… I'd personally asked that brother of mine to deliberately rip his heart open. Oh dear, he's still looking at me.

"Oh you will, luv…" He said in an oh-so-seductive baritone, cupping my right cheek with a hand, pulling me closer, "Trust me."

Gorgeous bastard…

__

Third person's point of view:

Rogue, Logan, and Jean Grey were brushed by a whirlwind of brown and green and blue and yellow and white and a few other colours as well when those two passed them there. The first name ever to be mentioned in that first sentence didn't have her chance to react about anything when her boyfriend swiftly grabbed his new acquaintance, and started running towards a particular Harley Davidson. Oh my, they rather took the ride pretty promptly, didn't they? All that was lastly to be heard was: "Bye chere!!!!"

# Where should we be looking? # Jean asked helplessly, looking frustrated at her drunken husband. She could've sworn that bubbles were actually floating around his face.

# Dunno # Remy replied shortly, too busy concentrating on Cole's Harley, and getting the hell out from the scene.

# I'll contact later # Phoenix looked again at Cyclops, # Mm-hmm, much later #

__

Cole:

I was upset. Why shouldn't I? It's my bike, and I just met the guy, and suddenly he's driving it? Nope, the yells and curses ain't working too well. Okay, so there were these weird looking people chasing us, but that's not a reason to-- WHUMP! 

Okay, so maybe it was a reason. I was deliberately forced to hold on to him, and when he started the engine, it took us flying, then I was cheap enough to give Jean a small wave before we're completely gone outta there.

__

Ronan:

I chuckled. And then felt Ash's clouded look glaring my way in an instant, so I turned to him, and there he was, creasing an eyebrow whose way reminds me of Vega, and then a puzzled look appeared. I asked the gray haired man with no words coming out of my mouth, and no telepathy either, just a look filled with: "Yes?"

He turned away, shaking his head, and I couldn't help not to let out a small laugh. When Ash left to take care of the other customers, I then shut my mouth, although a smile was still there. Revlin and Vega were still dancing, Anna and David are probably playing the Playstation in my office while eating cheese crackers, Flint's over there, doing just about the same thing as Ash.

Outside this place, outside Sixth Floor, outside the whole building… those two. I'm waiting for…

__

Remy:

Nutty lunatics. After those beers and chips I deliberately volunteered to buy for them, THIS is what I got?! Man, those people really don't know much about giving in return!

"Uh, Remy…"

What was that all about? I thought they wanted me to play! _Un oeil _leading the X-Men to get me while he's… hold it, he was…drunk…

"Hey Remy, gimmie the wheel."

Cyclops? Drunk? Okay, that's an issue we can all discuss on Crossfire…

"Cajun, I want my Harley back."

Jerry Sp---

"LeBeau!! Hand over the Harley, NOW!!"

__

Ronan:

Wow. What was that?

"Cagney, you have any idea on where's that Gameshark site again?" David voice aroused me; I turned back to him.

"Gameshark?"

"Yeah, I need to put in some codes…"

"… Flint knows. Ask him, I don't use cheats."

"Gee, thanks for the sarcasm." He said in a happy, dreamy tone.

"You're welcome, chum." Can't help grinning on that one.

So he went to Flint, and I, being myself again, thank you very much, just gotta figure out whatever that was shouting in my head. A narrowed way of thinking led me to a conclusion that that wasn't just a shout, but more like a released joy. Some sort of relief…

Was it one of them?

"Bartender, need another Margarita and one very red Americano. Blue version for me, by the way." Looking very exited and full of leftover energy, Vega and her genuinely tall boyfriend appeared before my eyes. 

Did she just called me:

"Bartender?" I asked.

"Mr. Cagney."

"Thank you."

__

Third person's point of view:

Solitude… no, peace. 

Count it that the city had illuminated before their eyes, with its black sky, which did not greet them in hostility, but instead, a mark of acceptance. A sign so rare, they just have to crave it quiet, yet so powerful and demandingly. What is it? Does the world face you with that much of distrust? Does it give you no chance at all to prove yourself as what you are? 

You're crying without tears, and yet… you're enjoying yourself throughout every inch of pain because of the suspicions that constantly showered upon you. 

A perfect masochism indeed.

He, the brunette one, he was sitting on the wooden rail fence, his back facing us all and the same pose as to the blonde one, and just when you think this guy's already looked cooler than those fellas on every Britney Spears' videos, he suddenly sneezed. Yes, that's right, sneeze.

The echo it later produced proofed that he definitely just burst out. Somewhat obvious, that took the other man's attention. But before Grifter could react in any way, Gambit immediately pulled a small pack out from his trench coat, and offered him after he himself took one single cigarette out of it.

"Thanks." Cole said, and then followed the same gesture, to tell the truth, the Californian native was actually waiting for his acquaintance to hand over his fingers as the lighter. But instead, Remy spread his left hand at him, waiting for a special item that can burn the tips of cigarettes.

"Last time you lit a smoke, no zippos ever got involved." Grifter stated, while giving away a silver coloured metal into the Cajun's opened palm, and inserting the head of his smoke between his lips.

"I changed style, Merci." Gambit replied, taking the lighter.

A few moments taken to ignite each of their stuffs, and off they started their habits, gray fumes are coming out of their mouths and nostrils, then the view ahead was never been so beautiful. The absolute graces of blur…the dark side of happiness, perhaps? No time to find out about it, the writer was just being dramatic.

"Wassup with yer girlfriend?" Cole asked quite frankly. Leaving a trail of answer somewhere amongst the rest of reality, "I mean, why didja tell-- well, yell at me not t'touch her?" he finished the first question with another round of breathing on the smoke.

Gambit inhaled a small vapor filled with nicotine down his lungs; it stayed there for a second or two, maybe more, and scraping and aching whatever it's passed inside. He let it out heavily, then smiled; looking directly to Grifter with eyes that only he could possessed.

"She's a mutant, Cole…y'd know dat f'r sure…" Remy said, sighing another leftover smoke throughout his mouth, "One o' her so c'lled 'ability' is dat she c'n absorb ot'er people's power, life force, mem'ries, w'atev'r, y'name it…

He turned his face away from the blonde man, looking at his burning cigarette, then the city, sky, back to city, and continued, "Jus' by a touch… or any kinds o' skin c'ntacts..."

Was that infinite sadness on his tone? Hearing Remy said those, made Cash went to a conclusion that he couldn't define the line that bordered them in their love life. But, maybe because it's so similar, and matching in irony that these two men tried to find it themselves. Over, and over again. And love, isn't the only thing that's became a subject. Forced to believe that they are indeed…

Alone. 

And lonely people don't need any borders.

"You love her enough not to touch her, that's already more than any kinda skin contacts she could ever get…" Cole replied, "And you're both lookin' fine t'me." Each words true and deep through every meaning they had. The cigarette clipped by his two fingers again was brought up, and then he was back inhaling the vaporizing poison.

Remy turned back at gazing the man next to him, and he swore… that one day, he'll do anything to return the favor. Because to the X-Man, that particular sentence had been one of the best thing he's ever given. And he can't believe it's gotta be Cash who said it.

"… Thank you." He said.

"_Je vous en prie, _buddy."

The Cajun was impressed, he showed it in a small chuckle.

"I know my French good enough, don't I?"

"_Oui_." LeBeau smiled an honest one.

Short, unnecessary answer, and they went silent for the latest time, another moment of solitude again appeared between them, while the night's getting darker and darker.

But…

Was it the sudden, yet careful sound of a certain something that prompted their reactions? 

And why is it coming out of Cole's stomach? 

… A second passed.

Two seconds passed, three, four… then finally,

"…_Qu' est-ce que c'_é_tait_?" Remy asked. 

"…Huh? " Cole definitely didn't get it.

"What was dat?" Remy repeated.

"Whatever." Cole said.

It's not quite the sort of reply the X-Man was particularly looking for, but for his company, it was more than enough. The problem is, Gambit knew Cole's just trying to cover up the reason by throwing one of those grudged look at him, in fact, he was quickly amused, and that made Grifter over acted the whole way through. So Remy thought he'd say it anyway, since it's the truth.

"Haven't 'ad y'r dinn'r yet, _je présume_?" *Grinning ear to ear*

"Shut up…" *Grumble, grumble*

"Fine, c'mon, I'm 'ungry too, " Remy said neutralizing the conversation once more, "Mebbe we'll find somet'ing down town, eh?"

Cole was quiet. But his mouth, throat, intestines, and mostly everything else in his gut however, weren't … 

"I'll drive this time, Cajun."

__

Ronan:

Man, talk 'bout taking yer time…

"Hey. "

"Hmm?"

"What makes these men special for ya anyways, Ro?" Revlin asked quite openly, and alone, since his girlfriend decided to join the Graven siblings back at my office, to continue cheating on every bit of games they got their hands on… 

Losers.

He continued, "Perhaps, maybe because quite honestly, my friend is that you've already seemed to be proposing yourself in full anxiety, which in my not so humble opinion is well… rare." 

I just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, " I answered plainly, "It's just that they're gone through so much… and I don't know what 'so much' means in their terms."

"Maybe your existence isn't the one thing they really need to know yet." He said, slowly sitting straightly on the P-shaped swivel chair, "Unless you're up to other ideas, which, could led them into… unwanted situations."

"… I got no choice." 

My Hades-incarnate friend drank more of his Americano that I've prepared earlier. He sighed, knowing a full known fact that I'm halfway of being sentimental again. Revlin hated that part of me, the part where I'm more of a gentleman, rather than being… well, a man. But looking at the way he finished the booze I faithfully made for him whenever he demands it, I have to say he's begging me not to change even a bit of myself.

"You never have any." He said.

"…Nope, never."

Revlin smiled, he turned around to the rest of the café, his back facing me. Always him, always the Sixth Floor… always me, always… us.

My eyes glanced over at the clock behind me, it's almost midnight, and they're not here.

__

Vega:

"No, David, that ain't the way ou--*gasp*! Zombies! Three o clock!! Damnit David, you're gonna get yourself EATEN!!" That was a pure burst of confusion, panic, and desperate reaction.

"Yeah, well let 'em go through my Infinite HP shield first!" He exclaimed with hands almost busy at the joystick. 

__

Chotto matte… dou-iu imi 'Infinite HP'?

"… Is Gameshark involved in this?" I asked, no tone.

"You can bet your whole reputation on THAT! Eat hot lead, suckers!! Bwahahahahahhaha!!!"

*Sigh*

I stood up, and went moving on to the mini bar Ronan located nearby his desk. Went searching for some alcohol that'll probably swing me towards the end of this evening. Hmm… Vodka… that reminds me of a certain Siberian fella I know back in Tokyo *chuckles*. Riiight… what's this, Arrack? Oh my, that's two guys in a row. Ah, finally… 

Saké. 

Hmm…it's usually served best as hot, but I'll make an exception, this is too rare to find.

"Anyone want somethin' t'drink?" I asked the Gravens. Anna replied with her choice for a beer, and David with the same thing. So I searched two cans inside the fridge, found 'em right away. But then Ronan kept some chocolate bars like Toblerone and Three Musketeers as well… lot's, to be exactly. He wouldn't mind, would he now?

Of course not.

"Where you at, David-_chan_?" I asked, went squatting in front of a slow brush of coldness.

David seems to be undisturbed by the artificial screams and gory sound effects that Resident Evil 3 game's been making so far. "Long way from finish, Veg." He said, "You got anything I can eat too?"

"… Toblerones?"

"That's cool enough!"

__

Caught a lite sneeze…caught a lite breeze…

Third person's point of view:

Buildings were reached already, the thing is, which one they're gonna take on for tonight? Riding together in one motorcycle gave both Remy and Cole an uncomfortable feeling, since that's like producing an image on each of their heads that says something that started with the letter "J", and ended up in "D". 

But this is NY, and ignorance is something so obviously considered as bliss itself. The fact that March just singing off winter with spring really had cleared most of the grudges the Big Apple constantly trademarked for. Hadn't it? 

Looked like so… since those two fellas already reached the sorta corner of that particular city they've been looking for, and then we could all imagine how their faces were. Remy didn't waste anymore time browsing for the right spot he could located among the existed nightclubs, cafés, and restaurants. 

"How d'ya feel 'bout parking?" Cole asked, still in control of his Harley, and being perfectly happy for that situation, "We could walk instead."

"Sure, I f'nd jus' de place anyways." Remy agreed.

"Oh?" Expressed the Californian, "Which one?"

"Dat." 

__

Caught a lightweight…lightning seeds…

_Ronan:_

… Wha--?

"Flint!" They're here.

"Yeah?"

"Take my place fer a sec', huh?" They're here.

__

Boys on my left side…

Third person's point of view:

"Been there before?"

"Nope. Hey, park 'ere, looks comfy."

__

Boys on my right side…

Ronan:

"Thea, two men are comin' here, you can't miss 'em. One blonde, and the other brunette, you give 'em seats on the bar, got me?"

"Mr. Cagney, really, you have to be more descriptive, I mean there are lo--"

"Thea, trust me, you CAN'T miss 'em."

__

Boys in the middle…

Third person's point of view:

"You realize you're leading us into unknown territory by random order?" Undoubtedly he started stepping on the stairs with the man he was talking to being in front him. And later inside the first floor of that building found a bunch of people waiting outside two available elevators.

"Ah, but dat's de beauty o' it, _non_? Bein' c'mplet'ly unaware o' de t'ings we be takin'…" The Cajun replied with ignorance colouring every inch of tone in his voice. 

A clear sound of ping marked one of the devices' readinesses to be entered and used. Its door opened, and what once was empty, was quickly replaced by people, including Remy and Cole, who found in surprise that the elevating cubic was indeed wider than the usual.

"If that accent's going more thicker than that, I'm leaving."

"No y'won't."

"Darn, you noticed."

LeBeau chuckled. Before he had the chance to pour one next sentence at reality, both he and Cash realized that the elevator had stopped, the door was once again opened, people were coming in and out the elevator, including themselves. 

And that they had already arrived a few steps away from a peculiar bridge, which would wade them onto the front door of a particular café, called S--

__

And you're not here…

David:

"DIE! DIE! DIE!!!" 

__

I need a big loan… from the… girl zone…

Thea:

Can't miss 'em, blond and brunette, can't m-- oh dear. It's them.

__

Revlin:

"Rev, they're here." Ronan prompted, I turned back, and found him smiling genuinely happy, "If you wanna let Veg and Anna know 'bout it, NOW's the time."

"Finally." Sighed I, while pulling out my hand phone and dialed the number that could connect me with Vega, "Bring on the peanuts, Ro. I got the feelin' we gonna be-- Hello? Honey, Ronan said those guys're here… all right…yeah, he's exited… yup… okay, be waitin'."

__

Third person's point of view:

Thea really did what she was told to do, her eyes focused on the two men, and found that her boss was indeed correct about them being extremely noticeable. When they got directly in front of her, she gave a performance.

"Good evening gentlemen, welcome to Sixth Floor, may I ask how many persons in your party?" She asked politely.

Cole and Remy gestured that there weren't anyone else but them, "Just us, lady." Cash said. 

Thea smiled, her finger pointed at the bar a second later, "Okay, we're kinda stuck up for the time being, so do you mind waiting at the bar for a while? They still can get you some main courses there, by the way."

Both of them looked at one another, then shrugged.

"Sure, no problem." Cole said again, "As long as I can grab dinner."

"I guarantee that you can indeed, Sir." Thea stated with another smile, "If you could follow me, please?"

The black-haired girl walked in fasten steps ahead of the two men following her, she sighed a sign of relief that they've led to where he wanted them to be. It didn't take long for them at all to get there, she told Ash a few notes about letting the two men order anything they want. After that, she bid a temporary goodbye, and henceforth went back to her original post.

Cole sat down right away, although momentarily got confused with the P-shaped chair, while Remy took his time scanning the rest of the café, probing for vague issues about nightlife in the city that never sleeps. The music was that one where George Michael and Mary J. Blidge re-composed Stevie Wonder's stuff. He shifted his eyes towards the dance floor, with its perfect lighting, and vast area, and a crowd filling up the place. 

Kinda think of it, that location at this café wasn't the only thing that's looking bright and shiny. The whole place in fact, are like layered with perfection on its highest record. Too much of it nevertheless, could definitely invite something very uncomfortable. But looking perfect was far from being the one thing going on in there.

Don't get the Cajun wrong, so far it's awe that successfully captured him, but beneath that, if an X-Man and ex-thief with such high-profiled experience doesn't feel anything funny about the café, well, that's another problem we can all share back at the mansion. 

And don't get that Coda-fella on the other way around either. Whatever in his head right now, isn't pure security. Nope, it's nothing like that at all, but since the recent topic he's gotta dwelled upon is food, put aside that, and think first thing first. Two friends, or teammates, to be exactly, were probably waiting for him to somewhat contact them, and let them know where he was then.

That's optional. 

"So, what can I get you guys?" A heavy voice with its tint of huskiness appeared to them, one lifted his head, and the other turned around to see an ash-blonde bartender smiling mischievously under the cocktail glasses, and the ultra violet lamps.

__

Ronan:

"Actually, the lady over there," The blonde one pointed back at a still standing behind the entrance door Thea, "She said that we could order anything we want, including the main courses."

I can't help smiling, "Yeah sure, hold on, lemme get those menus for ya." I snapped my fingers at one of the waiters, who passed by behind them, "Two menus please, Jeff, thanks." I fixed attention to 'my men' once more, "How 'bout the drinks?"

"W'ats's de 'ouse specialty?" Ah, the Cajun finally spoke, can't believe he got away with all those mutant eyes. Sitting next to the other one, he waited for me to answer, I gave him a menu which he could share with his companion, a list of drinks, though, rather than cuisine.

"Gray Russian." I told him, "Most people 're buyin' it."

"Gray? You sure?" He tried to reason, and after seeing my nod, I believe he's held a trust in me, "…'Kay, I'll 'ave dat."

"Alright, and you, Sir?" Just gotta smile for this one, too many grumps on his atmosphere. 

The mercenary looked directly into my eyes, he blinked once, and there you go,

"Uh…" He shrugged, "Yeah, I'll have the same."

It's almost as if I could laugh at their somewhat hesitations, when I made their orders just as they could see me, I sensed two other beings marked their existence, and guess what? They're just as teasable as these were. Not quite as the same range of 'vulnerability' though…

Lessee…Absolute, Kahlua, Bailey's, a pinch o' sugar, Marnier… a bit o' *that* in the shaker…aaannd ice cubes in two highball glasses. Pour 'em down… 

Done…

"Sir!" A voice cracked outside the bar area and yet nearby, "The menus!" I immediately spread my left arm through the gap between them two, and received my requests from Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff, here you go gentlemen."

"Merci."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, take yer time, you decide anythin' just call me or anyone o' those two guys." I said lastly for the time being, while two drinks were finished, and presented as I momentarily closed our conversation. They nodded, then went back at the menus they're holding. As I took my brief leave, I said to both Flint and Ash…

__

Revlin:

Me, I sat next to the brunette, while she's next to the blonde one, looking real hard to maintain a poker face, as much as I was too. For an international lawyer that's unable to lie, she got it all under control, for an ER doctor who got no problem at all in being dishonest, I was basically clueless.

#Remind me again of what our roles in THIS? # I asked telepathically, she turned to me, her gaze passing the two men, and giving yours truly that plain, monotone look.

#Help them with the food? # Vega replied, a trademark eyebrow creased.

#Why don't just tell 'em the whole conspiracy? #

#See honey, I don't mind doing that at all, but if you somewhat able to look at our dear buddy there… #

I hate it when she makes me being the bad guy sometimes… or maybe that's just another reason why I'm head over heels for her. I sighed, yeah, I sneaked an eye at Ronan, and he's never looked so… satisfied before. Was that the word to describe it? Might it be good? Me being quiet made Vega rather worried, I chuckled then, turned to her and showing signs of no harm done. She smiled, and we're both quietly being lovers again. 

Silence… got broken out with one of the fellas saying something.

"Y'know what?"

"W'at?"

"With these prices, don't cha just wonder how this place's still in business?"

#LOL#

__

Third person's point of view:

Telepathic giggles, that's just about enough to send a particular signal for both Cole and Remy. Confused looks were exchanged between them, since both have their ways with mind manipulation techniques. Frowns and doubts clouded their expressions just when they've decided what they'll be having as dinner. Lucky for Revlin and Vega, their highly expected friend suddenly showed up, and save the circumstances.

Back in Ronan's head, he's just too close of being disappointed on how his so-called buddies being hopelessly unable to stop laughing through their minds. He glared at them lazily, tinted with a hint, no, a HEAP of sarcasm, then just stood there, unable to do anything but so, and watch more of them self-control losing acts…

Humongous imaginary sweat drop materialized, and Cagney face-faulted on location.

#I dunno what made us friends, really, I DON'T…# He said to the Hades and Themis incarnates. 

Two simultaneous #Mwahahahahahhahahhaaa!!#s were the replies he got.

__

Cole & Remy:

Is it just me or the atmosphere's getting waaaay too peachy all of a sudden?

__

Third person's point of view:

"Made up your mind, fellas?" Ronan (as benignly as he could be at the time being) asked. Rather than seeing two strange people telepathically laughing without any healthy reason at all, he decided to go forward at asking his 'protegees' about their food without waiting. 

He did it with style though; hands busy with other drinks, shakers, a napkin, so it looks as if that question came up in vain. One may never know much of what intention the god of messenger has inside that cunning and mischievous mind of him, that theory want into practice right away.

He watched Cole frowned at the menu, Remy, however, didn't show many expressions, he just handed his to Ronan and asked for a 'Sixth Jambalaya'. 

"Extra hot." The Cajun said, followed by a small smile.

"I'll have the uh…'Noir Dinner'… sounds nice."

Remy momentarily thought whether Cole knew the meaning of that food he ordered, as Cagney went away, he took a sip of his Gray Russian.

Justified.

That was his exact description of the cocktail, followed by a breathtaking after taste. Cash apparently proceeded with a similar reaction, as did his friend. They both realized that making their orders would be taking quite a while, so topics for some conversations were needed right away.

"Nice place." Cole prompted, peering to his right and found an attractive looking brunette woman pouring a drink from a Japanese-lettered bottle into her cocktail glass. He didn't smirk, he didn't try to greet her, he didn't do anything but stayed silent.

"What?" Remy was having a bit of difficulties receiving Cole's signals. Because his eyes were fixed at Ronan, and his instinct was being impossibly enhanced at the same time.

"Huh?"

"_Quoi?_"

"Huh?"

"He compliments you for your choice of café." Revlin cleared, and drank again.

Both men had definitely been left cutely surprised. 'Who's this guy?' and 'What's his problem?' were the ones occupying their heads a second after they turned to the ER doctor. To their most unexpected reactions, he sent them a friendly smile afterwards, and spread open a hand while introducing himself, "Revlin Heston."

Cole started to pull a conclusion on whether most people he met at bars (or in this case; café, would ended up shaking hands with him, and suddenly revealed to have lotsa similar backgrounds as himself.

__

Remy:

It took me a few seconds until I accepted his hand, and said my first name, "Remy." That's all. 

Then introduced Cole in a same manner while he too shook hands. And it looked like that my ex-cellmate didn't seem to mind me being forward ahead.

"Yer first time in here?" Heston asked, his accent's New Yorker thick with a hint of European, I could notice.

"Y'could say dat."

"Lucky you." A woman's voice aroused behind us, the _homme_ maintained a smile while shifting his sight at her.

__

Mon Dieu…

She's…

"Ronan doesn't usually give newbies any unusual charges for the drinks…" Dark blue-green eyed lady… "So I suggest you gulp a lotta liquids fer tonight."

__

Cole:

God… 

Curse the one lucky bastard who happens t'be her boyfriend…

"And let 'em go drunk drivin', Luv?" What the hell did Heston called her?

"They can grab a taxi, can they?" She retorted delinquently, "I mean, this IS New York…"

"Uh… I'd rather not leave my Harley alone, Lady." I just had to say it as a casualty, and turned briefly at Remy, asking for a back up.

"Er…yeah… you know how much those cost these days…" 

That's it?? 

I asked for help and you gave me THAT crap?!

"We certainly do, fellas." Chuckled the guy next to Remy; his black eyes grew brightly against the ultraviolet rays from above, "Wise decision, I won." He said to both us and the lady, then went back to his area.

When we turned the corners of our eyes at her again, she was already gone. But her voice suddenly appeared on the other side of ourselves, and the next thing we knew was that; her arms went circling around that man, and they went staring at us simultaneously. 

"What can I say? It's a love/hate/kill relationship…" She stated, spreading her hand to us, she said her name, "Tanabata Vega."

__

Third person's point of view:

Ronan watched the whole introduction event through the large one-way mirror from inside his office. Behind him were David and Anna Graven, trying to figure out puzzles no Gamesharks could solve on that Playstation game. 

Cagney chuckled, turned around and walked toward the siblings. When he got close enough, the stuffs he 'discovered' were scattered wrapping papers of chocolate bars, and beer cans… and that which WAS called as a promise not to make a mess outta his workplace.

"Guys, guys, my office isn't Jerry Springer's studio, thank you." He started picking the cans and the Toblerone's long prism case, but then dropped it again cos' it's still half filled with the chocolate.

If you think those two Gravens took even a slight notice over at his complaint, think again… and again.

"…What in the name of Zeus was I thinking when I decided that we're friends?" He grunted.

"You're dating my sister." Was David's crisp, short reply.

BIG imaginary sweat drop hung on both Anna and Ronan's head.

…

-to be continued-

*pant*…*pant*… this is one long episode.

You know the drill, comments/ charged cards/ Cole's bullets/ or any other things you wanna throw at me are welcomed… though I'd consider flames as the types I would ignore.

One more 'till this Trilogy's over!!!! Yaaaayyyy!!!

__
  * Un Oeil: One eye 
__
  * Je vous en prie: You're welcome 
__
  * Qu' est-ce que c'é_tait_?: What was that? 
__
  * Je présume: I presume 
__
  * Chotto matte… dou-iu imi…: Waittaminnit… whaddaya mean?… 
__
  * Quoi?: What? 
__
  * Homme: Man

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/~Jakafe/KtN.html



End file.
